It is known to use a first computer device to view and control a second computer device using a Virtual Network Computing (VNC) viewer application running on the first computer device (VNC viewer) and a VNC server application running on the second computer device (VNC server). The contents of the display of the second computer device are duplicated on the first computer device which is typically remote from the second computer device. The first computer device has an interface mechanism which allows the user to send user input events, such as pressing a physical key on the device, moving the mouse cursor or touching a touch screen input, to the second computer device being controlled. As will be appreciated, the form of data link and the nature of the computer devices can vary, depending on the situation being used.
For example, one reason for establishing such a connection is that the user of the second computer device may be experiencing a problem with their computer device and may wish to ask the user of the first computer device to assist with the problem by establishing the virtual network connection. Accordingly, the virtual network connection may be referred to as a helpdesk session because one person is able to “help” the other. Furthermore, the first computer device may be termed a customer support representative (CSR) device and the second computer device may be termed a subscriber device.
It will be appreciated that there are other reasons for screen sharing, e.g. collaboration or presentation. For example, it may be desirable to have screen sharing amongst networks of users. One common form of network which links different users is a social network and the different users may be friends within the social network. The term “friend” is used to indicate that each user is authenticated to the social network and that they have a relationship with each other via the social network.
The present system and method provide a mechanism to establish the connection between the first computer device and the second computer device, for example where the first and second computer devices are used by users who are connected via a social network or other third party network. The applicant has recognised the need for a mechanism for establishing the connection which is secure, efficient to host and easy for all parties to use.